


Tell Me

by redheadthunderhead



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Solavellan, fluffy with a side of angst, okay probably mostly angst, slight au because they should be broken up by this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheadthunderhead/pseuds/redheadthunderhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Damn it, Solas! Why do you always avoid these conversations? I almost died. I think I have the right to know what is happening!" </p>
<p>Solas and Lavellan have some downtime before the final Corypheus fight. It doesn't last long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of emotions about Solavellan. 
> 
> For those of you interested in my Lavellan, you can go meet her on my tumblr. I should also note that I wrote this over three days in school and changed quite a bit so hopefully I caught all of the things I wanted but any spelling/grammar mistakes are entirely my fault.

“Solas?”

Liassa had been pacing her quarters for what must have been an hour by now. Solas watched her, trying to help by doing everything in his power to distract her. Normally she was more than happy to be distracted from something in favor of discussing magic or the latest gossip in Skyhold or the latest books they had read. Today, though, she seemed irritable, growing angrier - with herself or him, he wasn’t sure - so he decided it was best to let her sort her own problems out; he couldn't say that he didn’t try. So when she finally spoke, he decided now was the time to find out what was bothering her.

“Vhenan?”

“Was it...was it really killing me?” Liassa asked after a long pause. Oh no, not this again. Liassa knew the answer. She had felt the pain herself, growing more and more agonizing before they had closed the breach. Now she would only feel relatively painless stings and the occasional burning sensation, which became much more frequent and painful when they were near a rift. “The anchor,” she added as if Solas had no clue what she was talking about. “How long would I have lasted?” She stared down at her hand, examining the scar left by the growing mark. Heat seemed to rush through it. She was getting tired, tired of the responsibility it brought, tired of the pain, tired of knowing so little about it. She wished that Solas would explain it better. Even as a mage, she had little understanding of what information Solas had given her before abruptly changing the subject.

Solas stood and reached out to her, and she seemed hesitant to move into his arms. As she did, it felt as if all of the tension was gone and she let out a long exhale. “Please, do not dwell on it too much. You do not need to worry about it for now.” Liassa tucked her head under his chin. “Come with me,” he said softly, pulling away gently and lacing their fingers together and lacing her out onto one of the balconies. The cool air felt wonderful on Liassa’s skin and she realized just how worked up she had gotten over this. 

“You didn’t answer my question, Solas,” she said as she leaned up against him, head resting on his shoulder. 

“Ir abelas,” Solas apolgized. “It is under control now, I see no reason for you to worry about it right now.” Liassa gave a frustrated sigh, pulling away rather quickly.

"Damn it, Solas! Why do you always avoid these conversations? I almost died. I think I have the right to know what is happening!" Liassa was pacing again, taking long strides across the length of the balcony, pushing her hair out of her face and only becoming angrier with each word. She stopped suddenly, hands gripping cold stone which soothed the growing burning sensation in her hand. She sighed gratefully as the pain was removed, if only momentarily. She should not have been feeling the mark at all when they were far from a rift, according to Solas, but Liassa had noticed that the discomfort, not always pain, beginning to return more frequently. Corypheus had something to do with it, no doubt, but Cullen was insisting that they wait for the entire Inquisition to return to Skyhold before they acted. There were troops all over Orlais and Ferelden, it would take weeks for them to return. It gave everybody time to relax, but Liassa had been hiding the fact that the anchor was growing worse each passing day. And everyone in Skyhold was beginning to catch on.

“I know.” Liassa noticed the faintest of smiles on his face and frowned.

“That wasn’t a compliment,” she said, a look of discomfort crossing her face before it suddenly felt like she had been hit by her own spell. She screamed, cradling her arm and barely keeping herself from falling to the ground. If Solas was worried, he did not show it. Liassa had requested the entire Inquisition to stop worrying so much, that she had it under control, and maybe she didn't. As the pain subsided, she sunk to the ground, exhausted. The flares always did that to her, especially when they were unexpected. Like now, with the breach sealed, there was no longer a reason for the mark to be reacting like this, or so she thought. “I...I thought that wasn’t going to...happen anymore? You told me it was going to stop hurting so much." Liassa forced out, trying to keep her voice steady and glaring at her hand with a look that could kill. It would be easier just to chop it off. Solas sat next to her, taking her hand and lightly brushing his fingers over the palm, ice magic beginning to bring away the pain. Liassa practically melted. Her own magic never seemed to have an effect on the anchor. Sometimes it even made things worse. 

"Even I do not have a good explanation for this," Solas admitted. Liassa bit back any comment that she may have had. Now was not the time for sass. Now was the time to figure out what the hell was happening. She was terrified knowing that this could kill her. It was supposed to be better. "Perhaps you are losing your control over it."

"I never felt like I wasn't in control. It just came naturally. Like it knew what to do," she was struggling to make sense of this. "Solas...I don't want to die. The world still needs me."

"You had a few more hours, at most."

"What?"

"Before you sealed the Breach. It was growing every hour."

"I could feel it. Like my hand was burning. It left me with the feeling when all of the magic is drained out of you. Only worse. I could feel the life slipping from me every time it grew. Something kept me going. Curiosity, maybe, or the guilt. All of those people that were killed... I felt like I needed to do something."

"Do you feel like that now?"

"What do you mean? The feeling of slowly dying or the feeling that I need to make things right?" She smiled at him sadly, lacing her fingers with his and moving so that she could press her forehead into his shoulder.

"The first one, mostly," he said as he tilted his head to rest on her's.

"I don't know yet. It hurts. It really, really hurts, but I don't think it feels the same as it did before. Then again, was I not unconscious for some time before we closed it? Maybe it hurt when I got it, I don't remember. As for the feeling of helping, I'm never going to lose that. Not after what everyone has done for me."

"It did hurt you. You were unconscious when they found you, yes, but you would wake up every few hours, just long enough for interrogation, then the breach would grow and you were gone again. That is when I knew for sure it was killing you." As Solas spoke, Liassa moved even more so that she was now entirely sitting in his lap, legs wrapped around his waist and chin resting in his shoulder as she stared ahead into the mountains. 

"And then three days after we closed the breach. I found the notes laying around Haven. I shouldn't be alive," she said quietly, and if she hadn't been so close he wouldn't have heard. She shivered as the breeze picked up and pressed a little closer to him. She held him like he was her entire world. The only thing keeping her stable. And he was.

If only she would listen to him. He tried to break off the relationship early on, insisting that it was for the best. Liassa, however, was not going to accept that. "You're not getting rid of me that easy," she had said. Solas wondered how long that humor would last once she knew the trust.

"You're cold," Solas observed.

"You never fail to impress me with your observation skills," Liassa stated flatly, and for a moment she was at peace, a peace that would inevitably be destroyed within the next hour.

It turned out to last mere seconds as the anchor flared up again and the entire sky seemed to be illuminated in a dark, angry green. The two elves were quick to their feet, eyes immediately looking to the sky where the breach once was just in time to watch it reopen, the swirling vortex expanding quickly to grow even bigger than it had previously been. The anchor was still glowing, pulsing, making Liassa's arm numb. She bit back a scream, the pain clear enough in her eyes as her gaze shot over to Solas.

"Go get...everyone. I need to talk to the advisors. We don’t have time to wait anymore," Liassa commanded, all business now with the immediate threat overhead. Literally. "Things are about to get ugly." She pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before taking off for the war room, grabbing her staff on her way out. “Ar lath ma!”


End file.
